swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drabatan
The Drabatans were a sentient amphibious species native to the planet Pipada. Pao, a commando for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, was a Drabatan. While Drabatans could learn and understand Galactic Basic, they found in almost impossible to speak it due to their mouth structure. Most Drabatans used their native language of Drabatese for normal conversation, which was loud, compared to normal, everyday conversation by other beings. When a Drabatan needed to speak in quieter tones, they were able to use a vocal pouch that produced a much softer sound. It was noted that this form of communication by the Drabatan was almost haunting and that their mating songs didn't require any translation because of the beauty of the sound. Drabatese was almost as hard for non-Drabatans to speak as Galactic Basic was for the amphibiods. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Pipada Attribute Dice: 11D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D+1/3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+1 STRENGTH 1D+2/3D+2 TECHNICAL 1D+2/3D+2 Special Abilities: Lung Capacity and Diaphragm Strength: Drabatans have highly-developed diaphragm muscles and large lungs. If a Drabatan fail a stamina check required to hold his breath, he may reroll twice to succeed, at no penalty. Drabatans also gain a +3D bonus to any Strength checks used to determine vocal volume, reach and range, while shouting. Oral Physiology: Drabatans have difficulty pronouncing Basic without effort, due to the unusual structure of their mouths. In game terms, Drabatans incur a -1D penalty to the difficulty of their attempts at speaking Basic, or closely-related languages. In addition, their strong jaws and serrated teeth grant them a +1D damage bonus to bite attacks.﻿ Story Factors: Drabatese: A complex tongue that strings discrete syllables into unwieldy words which encompass multilayered ideas - with context, tense, and other grammatical pieces of information determined by volume, Drabatese is a singularly loud language. When circumstances call for more hushed tones, Drabatans switch to a secondary form of communication: passing air through a vocal pouch that produces a softer, croaking sound that they can vary in pitch. Drabatan love songs use the latter approach, and are renown for their haunting, universal qualities, which are said to require no translation. In game terms, Drabatan characters who are raised on Pipada, or by native-speaking parents, will normally be fluent in both the primary and secondary forms of Drabatese communication. Non-Drabatans who attempt to speak Drabatese must make Strength checks in addition to language skill checks, in order to be properly understood, with the Strength difficulty determined by the complexity of the ideas being conveyed. Freshwater Amphibiod: Drabatans are capable of breathing both air and water, but they suffer discomfort and eventual harm when in saltwater conditions. In game terms, for every hour that a Drabatan is submerged in saltwater, he must make a Moderate stamina check or suffer 4D damage. After the first 24 hours of saltwater submersion, the difficulty of these stamina checks rises by one level every two hours thereafter, due to the cumulative effects of saline poisoning. For every hour that a Drabatan is on land bordered by saltwater, and whose air is permeated by traces of salt particles, he must make an Easy stamina check or suffer 2D damage. Move: 9/11 (land), 12/14 (water) Size: 1.5 - 1.75 meters tall﻿ Sources Thanks to Wookieepedia, Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide, and initial stats by Telsij from the Rancor Pit. Category:Species